ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kilmarnock228/The NEW Disney Afternoon, Part 2
Continuing from my previous blog post, here are my thoughts on another couple of series. *Likely: Darkwing Duck Contending with TaleSpin for the top spot so far as references in the new show-though I think it may be a close second-is Darkwing Duck, whose hometown of Saint Canard was name-dropped in "Woo-oo!" The terror that flaps in the night was teased early on for an appearance in DuckTales, and his intro in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" took us all by surprise. Since then Launchpad's Darkwing merch has made recurring Easter egg appearances, including an epic closing credits sequence in "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!" We also have reports of an upcoming crossover episode in which Darkwing will reportedly be interacting with some of the DuckTales crew. Now, DuckTales took a surprising twist with Darkwing in that, so far, he has been cited as the fictional protagonist of a TV series bearing his name. As such, he's not exactly the Darkwing his 90s fans know, but there are ways this could be worked around. Among the theories/proposals I've seen or imagined: **Darkwing's actor, Jim Starling, proves to either be obsessed with his old TV role or else is inspired (Batman: The Animated Series "Beware the Grey Ghost" style) and truly takes up the mantle of Saint Canard's costumed crime-fighter. Going off the vein of these ideas, I could see him feeling that "his" heroic reputation is threatened by the rising popularity of Gizmoduck, a nod to the old antagonism between the two heroes. **As proposed by the podcast DuckTalks, the Darkwing Duck TV series could prove to have been an elaborate setup, intended to keep the public ignorant of the very real adventures of Darkwing by passing them off as mere entertainment. **Alternatively, I could see Jim Starling being recruited to take up the mantle of Darkwing for real, in one of two scenarios. To accommodate his presence in DuckTales, a villain-such as Flintheart Glomgold or Mark Beaks-could equip Jim in superhero gear in order to pit him against Scrooge and/or Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera's Gizmoduck. As an alternative, S.H.U.S.H. could perhaps be responsible for Darkwing's emergence as a real-world hero. **Another couple ideas I've heard proposed, though they seem likely following the revelations of "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" One was the idea that the DuckTales crew could end up visiting an alternate dimension where Darkwing is real (perhaps inspired somewhat by the original Darkwing series episode Twitching Channels). Another possibility was that, through magic or science, the character of Darkwing could be brought out of the TV into the real world of Duckburg. Quite a few possibilities, and I'm sure there are more out there besides. Whatever may actually come to pass, the new logical step would hopefully be a new Darkwing Duck television series. Now of course, it wouldn't be truly Darkwing without Launchpad by his side, but how to accommodate his departure from DuckTales? Well, the anticipated reunion of the Duck family with Della Duck seems likely to provide just the opportunity. Unless spending the last ten years in space has soured her attitude, Della would undoubtedly be able to take over as the pilot for Scrooge and co.'s adventures, leaving Launchpad free to join his idol. EDIT: Forgot to mention that Gizmoduck could also relocate to Saint Canard, or at least visit. *Unlikely: Any series with a prominent human cast. I kind of already touched upon this point with the previous post and Gummi Bears, but I think it's worth touching upon again. Whether it's the weird, goofy world of Bonkers or the sci-fi action of Mighty Ducks, any series where humans are featured prominently would have to be drastically reworked in order to fit the universe of DuckTales, where humans are nowhere to be found. In the case of a series like Mighty Ducks, it would kind of defeat the purpose, as the whole point of that show was "alien duck-like humanoids on Earth"; also don't know whether any issues would arise from the change in ownership of the Anaheim Ducks since the series' conclusion. Of course, that's not to say said series couldn't get an Easter egg here and there in the New Disney Afternoon universe, as I believe Mighty Ducks has within various DuckTales media. Category:Blog posts